And Still
by SVUCSIWTRDOOLluver
Summary: Song fic about Calleigh seeing on old friend on the streets and her love for him that she thought had laid dormant flares to life again, but then she's devastated. I added a second chapter, with a song by Gary Allan, but I don't own CSI Miami, please R&R!
1. I Loved Him Still

Song fic about Calleigh, mostly, and it has Horatio too, but it's not romance! When I heard this song, I immediately thought of this! (I heard it after watching Horatio's marriage to Marisol) And I am working on my other story, "Emotional Roller Coaster" and I'll have the next chapter up soon, but I'm not done with it yet! I haven't forgotten about it, I just had to do something different for a change. ENJOY!!!

--

_Thousands of people_

_Live in this town_

_And I had to run into him_

_When I saw him there_

_On that busy street_

_Those feelings came back again_

_There was nowhere to run_

_Nowhere to hide_

_He walked up to me_

_Looked in my eyes_

Calleigh Duquesne fought against the Miami wind as she shoved her hands into her pockets, striding through the streets of Miami. She bumped into quite a few people, but they didn't matter. She remembered the past few months of her life, how she had switched to SWAT. She just couldn't work with Horatio Caine anymore, not since she had finally acknowledged that she loved him.

She hadn't told him that, though.

He had started dating Eric's sister Marisol, and she knew that she couldn't compete with Marisol. Apparently dark haired Latinos were Horatio's type, as that was what Yelina had been too. Not that she had anything against those two women at all, she honestly liked Yelina, and Marisol was a good woman. She was a good choice for Horatio, and she wished the both of them nothing but the best of luck.

But that didn't mean she had to like Horatio dating and loving someone other than her. It honestly broke her heart, and she just couldn't work like that. She had taken the coward's way out, by giving her transfer papers to Stetler, who processed them immediately for her. He had never liked her, and he was only too happy to push her transfer papers through. When she had gotten the news that she was transferring to SWAT, she had told the team, who was shocked.

She hated the looks on their faces, but she had to do it, and they no doubt wouldn't understand. At least, they might, but she couldn't tell them the truth. She had lied to them, telling them that she just needed a change, that the hours would work better with her father anyways. She knew that there was one person that hadn't bought her story, and that one person was the one she was so desperate to have him believe her.

That man was Horatio Caine.

He knew her too well to think that all she needed was a change, and he knew that if she needed to go early or come in late all she had to do was tell him and he wouldn't have a problem with it. But Calleigh couldn't think of any other excuse, so that was the one she used. A few days later, she was transferred to SWAT, though she worked with the CSIs on numerous times. She avoided the lab, as she had seen Marisol sneaking in to see Horatio a few times, and her heart couldn't take seeing that again.

Her reverie was interrupted as she almost ran into someone. She muttered "Sorry" and kept walking. She kept her head up now, making sure the same thing didn't happen, but her thoughts still strayed to Horatio. And then, all of a sudden, she saw red hair appear in the crowd, walking along the streets. She almost stopped in her tracks. It was the red hair of Horatio Caine, her former boss and friend.

Horatio's blue eyes met her green ones, and his lit up at the sight of her. She smiled at him, her first genuine smile in a while, and he jerked his head towards a small alcove near the end of the street. She followed him there, freaking out about what in the heck she was going to say to him.

_And still_

_The world stood still_

_I couldn't move_

_And all I could feel_

_Was this aching in my heart_

_Sayin I loved him still_

He turned around and looked her straight in the eyes, and she almost stopped breathing. She hadn't seen those blue eyes in such a long time; they were like a balm to her very soul. She couldn't take her eyes off of him as he studied her.

"You look great, Calleigh." He said quietly, and she twitched a smile.

"Thanks. You too." She said, a smile quirking on her face. She thought to herself that she was doing good, that all she had to do was keep up the charade. His blue eyes latched onto hers again, and she couldn't move again. Her heart sped up a little, and she thanked God that he couldn't hear it. "So, how's the lab doing?" She asked, and he ducked his head, smiling a little.

"We're hanging in there. Eric has a new girlfriend, Jennifer I think her name is, and I think it's actually serious this time. Ryan is adjusting to his new position as Level 2, and Natalia, well, let's just say she's spending a lot of time at Ryan's, and she answered his cell once." Horatio said, and Calleigh laughed.

"Wow. I heard about Ryan's promotion, that's great. I've had lunch with those two a few times, and I've got to say, I think Ryan's pretty helpless when it comes to Natalia." She said, and Horatio snapped his head up.

"Oh? And I didn't get an invitation?" He said teasingly, and she blushed before ducking her head.

"Well, um, I didn't think of it, actually, I should've called you, I'm…" before she could finish Horatio interrupted,

"Calleigh, don't worry about it. And relax, I'm still your friend, no matter what you did, okay?" She nodded and smiled at him.

"So, how's Valera doing?"

"Pretty good, though I don't think she's going to be a CSI soon. She doesn't really like the field that much, I don't think. But, I've heard she's got a boyfriend."

"Wow. The lab's turned into one great big soap opera, huh?" Calleigh said, laughing. Horatio nodded, laughing himself.

"And Alexx is doing okay." He said, and Calleigh nodded.

"I know. I heard she got an intern, Dr. Tara Price."

"And you know this how?"

"I've had lunch with them too. It's amazing how much time I get for lunch." Calleigh said teasingly, and Horatio laughed.

_He said "How've you been?_

_It's great to see you again,_

_You're really a sight for sore eyes"_

_I said "I can't complain_

_Oh I'm doin fine"_

_We talked, as the people rushed by_

_We laughed about old times_

_And all we went through_

_That's when he hugged me_

_And said "I've missed you"_

"Enough about the lab, how've you been?" Horatio asked seriously, and Calleigh shrugged.

"Not bad, really."

"I heard Jake left town." Horatio said quietly, and Calleigh sighed.

"Yeah. I told him I couldn't wait for him anymore, he asked me to wait for him, I told him I couldn't. And I can't, Horatio, I can't live like that. Ask Yelina how that's like; I really get what she was going through now." She said, and Horatio nodded.

"It's really great to see you again, Calleigh." He said softly, and she ducked her head, smiling.

"It's great to see you too. I think you and Eric are the only ones I haven't seen in a while."

"Eric? Why not?"

"He never got to have lunch with me. I guess I know why, because of his new girlfriend. She's more important than me, I guess." Calleigh said with fake jealousy, and Horatio laughed, knowing it was fake. He looked at her for a long moment, and sighed. "What's wrong?" She asked him, and he twitched a smile, saying,

"You are really a sight for sore eyes, I have to say." She blushed and ducked her head, though her heart leapt at those words.

"I could say the same thing about you." Calleigh said, and Horatio smiled, repeating,

"Could."

"Yeah, could." Calleigh said, teasing him. He smiled, and said,

"So seriously, how are you doing in SWAT?"

"I can't complain, it's pretty good, actually. Kind of exhilarating, the feeling that I got whenever I put a bad guy away." Calleigh said, and Horatio nodded, knowing the feeling.

_And still_

_The world stood still_

_I couldn't move_

_And all I could feel_

_Was this aching in my heart_

_Sayin I loved him still_

The two of them talked about past cases and the great times they had shared as partners and as friends. They stayed away from a touchy subject, though, and that subject was Speed. In a way, Calleigh was grateful to Speed, as that was the only time Horatio had ever hugged her. She had relished the feeling of him holding her, though her heart was breaking from Speed's death.

She mentally slapped herself, she had to stop thinking about the dark times of her life and focus on the one at hand, the one where Horatio was talking to her, joking with her, laughing with her like they used to do. Until Marisol had come along, and then they had barely spoken at all.

Then, Horatio had looked at her for a moment, and then said quietly, "Come here, Calleigh." She wrapped her arms around his neck, while he put his arms around her waist and pulled her close. She laid her head on his shoulder, while he rested his chin on the top of her head. He held her for a long moment, and Calleigh prayed that he couldn't feel her heart racing.

She couldn't move from being held, actually held by Horatio. It had been a fantasy, a dream of hers, and now it was coming true. She knew that at that moment, her world was standing still, and all the people walking by had disappeared, they were no long there, and they no longer mattered. All that mattered was Horatio, and herself, and they were in a world of their own.

And all she could really feel was an aching in her heart that simply told her that she loved him still.

Horatio released her gently, and they both stood back. Horatio held onto her hands for a long moment, and then released them. They kept looking at each other for a long moment, until something broke the silence.

_That's when she walked up to him_

_He said "This is my wife"  
I gave my best smile_

_But I was dyin' inside_

_He said "We've got to go now_

_It's getting late  
It was so good to see you"_

_And then he walked away_

Heels clicked along the street, and a voice called, "Horatio!" Horatio broke his and Calleigh's gaze and turned to the voice.

"Marisol!" He said, a broad grin stretching across his face, a grin Calleigh hadn't seen in a long time. Her heart began sinking as she walked to him and he took her hand. Horatio turned to Calleigh and said, "Calleigh, this is my wife, Marisol Delko-Caine."

Those words pierced Calleigh's heart like one of her beloved bullets.

She couldn't breathe.

Her heart stopped.

Her brain stopped working.

She couldn't even see.

Her world stopped turning again, but for the wrong reasons.

It couldn't be true. It just couldn't. Calleigh's trained eyes found the matching wedding bands on their fingers, and an irrational part of her screamed that it was all fake, it was all a trap, but the rational part of her calmly told her that she was too late, that he already was someone else's, and that someone was Marisol Delko-Caine.

"You must be Eric's sister. It's good to finally meet you." Calleigh managed to say with a smile, but inside she was dying of a broken heart.

No, not just broken. Completely shattered.

She and Marisol shook hands, and then Horatio said, "We've got to get going, Calleigh, it's getting pretty late." Calleigh nodded, and managed to say,

"Yeah, I'd better get home, I've got work tomorrow." They three stood there, until Calleigh bit the bullet, so to speak, and said, "It was great to meet you, Marisol, and it was so good to see you again, Horatio."

"Same here, Calleigh." Horatio said, and Marisol nodded, adding,

"Yes, you must come over our house for dinner one night! The way Eric and Horatio talk about you, I thought you were a long-lost family member! I'll give you a call sometime, all right?" Calleigh nodded, her throat closing up on her for a moment. She would really love to have dinner with them, but she knew her heart couldn't take it.

"Sure, that'd be great." Calleigh said, and Horatio turned to walk away with Marisol clutching his arm. He turned and said to Calleigh,

"Don't be a stranger, Cal, I'd love to have one of those lunches with you." She nodded and managed to wave before staring at the pair of them as they disappeared down the street. She stood there, as the people rushed around her, and she stared after Horatio.

All she could think of was that she still loved him, but now she couldn't even tell him that. She loved him still, and that was never going to change.

_And still_

_My world stood still_

_I couldn't move_

_And all I could feel_

_Was this aching in my heart_

_Sayin I loved him still_

--

My first DuCaine angst ending story! Usually I end happily, but with this song I just couldn't. I love Reba and her voice is awesome, and this song is great! I love this song! Thanks for reading, and I hope you liked it! Please review, and adios!!!


	2. Life Ain't Always Beautiful

Well, since I got so many encouraging reviews, I decided to add one more chapter to this story! This is another song/chapter, and it uses the song "Life Ain't Always Beautiful" by Gary Allan. I love this song! And to those who reviewed, YOU ALL ROCK! This chapter is dedicated to you! Thanks! ENJOY!

--

_Life ain't always beautiful_

_Sometimes it's just plain hard_

_Life can knock you down_

_It can break your heart_

BANG

"Marisol!" Eric shouted as his sister collapsed alongside of him, shot in the stomach. He frantically held onto her, and all he could think of for the next few minutes while an ambulance came and took her away was,

"_She can't die. She just can't. How in the hell am I going to tell Horatio?"_

But his shaking hands pulled out his cell, knowing that this was one heart-breaking call that he honestly, completely and totally did NOT want to make.

"Yeah, Horatio." Horatio voice said, and Eric swallowed hard, saying,

"H…"

"Eric? What's wrong, what happened?" Horatio said, thinly veiled concern leaking into his tone.

"It's, it's Marisol." Eric said, trying to control the vibrating fury and grief in his voice while his hands shook.

"What about her?" Horatio asked, his voice taking on a softer tone that Eric knew he used to cover up his grief.

"She, she was shot, downtown. I'm almost positive it was a sniper. Probably, probably…" Eric started to say, but Horatio cutting him off, saying deadly and lowly,

"Mala Noche."

"Probably." Eric admitted, and added, "She's on her way to Dade Mercy General, H, I don't know what else to do."

"Go be with her. Call me if anything changes."

"No, H, you're her husband, you should," Eric started to say, and swallowed, forcing the hard words out of his mouth, "You should be the one with her."

"I can't, Eric, I need to find her shooter. I will call you if anything changes."

"All right. I'll do the same. Do you need help with the ballistics?"

_Life ain't always beautiful_

_You think you're on your way_

_And it's just a dead end road_

_At the end of the day_

"No. I'm not going to do the ballistics. I'm calling in an expert."

"Like," Eric started to ask, but then a light bulb went off and he said instead, "Like Calleigh Duquesne."

"Right." Horatio said, and when Eric went to hang up, he said softly, "Hang in there, Eric. She'll be all right. She has to be." With that, the two men hung up, and Horatio took a deep breath, walking out of the crime lab.

He got into one of the Hummers, and drove to where Calleigh lived. He knew her address by heart, and a few years of not going there hadn't changed that. As he drove there, his mind automatically wandered to Marisol. She had been so vibrant, so full of life, though she had a death sentence on herself.

If he was being honest, he wasn't sure whether he had actually loved her the way she deserved to be loved. She had loved him with her whole heart, but he couldn't give her that. A piece of his heart did, and would always, belong to Calleigh Duquesne. That part he could never give to someone else, or forget about.

The next thing Horatio knew, he was standing on Calleigh's front porch. He took a deep breath and knocked. He listened, and heard the volume on the TV being turned down, and heard soft footsteps advancing towards the door.

The door swung open to reveal a tank top and shorts wearing Calleigh Duquesne, with her hair tied back in a bun and a pair of flip-flops on. Her face showed shock at seeing Horatio standing on her porch, and as she took one look at him, she wordlessly stood aside to let him in.

"Thank you ma'am." He muttered quietly as he passed her into Calleigh's house.

"What happened, Horatio?" Calleigh asked, as she stood in front of him, her eyes filled with concern.

"Marisol. Mala Noche sniper got to her." He said flatly, not looking her in the eyes.

"Oh my God. Is she going to be all right?" Calleigh said anxiously, and Horatio raised his gaze from her floor to her eyes, saying gravely,

"They don't know. She's in surgery. I don't know. I just, I just don't know." His voice broke off into a whisper at the end, and she wordlessly took his hand and squeezed. He tried to smile at her, but instead all he could think about was Marisol dying. "She can't die, Cal, she just can't." He said in a broken whisper, and Calleigh could take it no more.

_But the struggles make you stronger_

_And the changes make you wise_

_And happiness has its own way_

_Of takin' it's sweet time_

She wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him comfortingly, not knowing the words to say, but knowing what to do. His arms encircled her waist slowly, and then he crushed her body to his, his grief finally coming through. He let himself lean on Calleigh and her support for a few long moments, and then let her go, backing away.

"Thanks for that, Calleigh." He muttered, gently wiping his eyes. She just handed him a tissue and said softly,

"Anytime, Horatio. You know that." He nodded, and then remembered what he had come there for in the first place.

"Calleigh, I told you Marisol was killed by a sniper." He said quietly, sitting down on her couch. She sat down Indian-style next to him and nodded, looking at him intently.

"You did. Is that important?"

"Yes. I need, I need a top expert on ballistics to work this. I just can't let that, that…" Horatio said, anger starting to show in his voice, but he broke off as Calleigh put a comforting hand on his shoulder and said,

"It's okay, Horatio. Are you asking me what I think you're asking me?"

"Yes, Calleigh, I am," He said, pleadingly, and looked her straight in the eyes and saying, "Whatever the reason you left, can't you put it aside for one case? Just this once, please."

"Are you asking as a friend, or as a former coworker?" Calleigh asked softly, her eyes boring into Horatio's eyes. He held her gaze, and said quietly,

"I am asking you, as a friend, a friend who desperately needs to find the man who tried to kill his wife."

"Then I'll do it." Calleigh said, leaning back with a small smile. Horatio was a little surprised that she gave in that easily, and Calleigh twitched a grin, saying, "But you are the one who has to clear it with my boss, and then Stetler."

"Of course." Horatio said, mock-groaning. He stole a glance at Calleigh, and her eyebrows immediately bunched up, and she leaned forward, cocking her head as she said,

"Did you honestly think I wouldn't help you?"

"I, I honestly don't know what I was thinking." Horatio admitted softly, and Calleigh nodded, saying,

"We haven't kept in touch much, have we?"

"No ma'am we haven't." Horatio said, drawing his gaze up to her eyes. They held each other's gaze for a long moment.

_No life ain't always beautiful_

_Tears will fall sometimes_

_Life ain't always beautiful_

_But it's a beautiful ride_

Calleigh stood up and said, "Well, if you wanna catch the SOB that shot Marisol, I'm gonna have to change."

"Of course." Horatio said, and Calleigh disappeared in her bedroom, while Horatio allowed a few tears to slip through his emotional barrier. He let his head fall into his hands, flashing back to happier times with Marisol.

Their first date.

Their first kiss.

Their wedding day.

"I'm ready!" Calleigh said softly, and Horatio let his head shoot up, looking up at Calleigh. She saw the traces of tears on his face, but before he could go to wipe them away, she crouched down and pulled out a tissue, wiping them away. Horatio impulsively reached out when she made to draw away and put a hand on her hand, keeping her hand on his cheek.

"Thank you, sweetheart." Horatio said quietly, looking her straight in the eyes and meaning it completely.

"You are very welcome, Handsome." Calleigh said in a quiet, teasing voice, and Horatio smiled as they both stood up. They walked out together, and Calleigh locked the door as Horatio got in the Hummer.

He drove them to the crime lab, and when they pulled up, Calleigh closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Ready?" He asked softly, and she snapped her eyes open, saying,

"It's good to be back. I missed this place." Horatio laughed, and Calleigh flashed a grin at him before fire came into her eyes and she said, raising an eyebrow, "Now can I go kick out the incompetent idiot that is running my ballistics lab and get to work?"

"Be my guest. You have my blessing." Horatio said, his voice shaking with quiet laughter as they both got out of the Hummer, and Calleigh strode towards the crime lab, looking like a woman on a mission. Horatio followed her with a slight smile, enjoying seeing Calleigh firmly back into her element.

As he watched her work, his decision was made in his mind. He was going to do whatever it took to get Calleigh to transfer back to the crime lab. They all missed her, and needed her. He didn't care what it cost; he just needed her back on his team. They all did.

He heard Calleigh raise her voice, and strode down to her lab, seeing her shove the new ballistics expert out of the lab and shutting the door behind her. The guy just stood there, glaring at Calleigh before she turned to him and stared at him with a cold glare, and he finally walked away.

Horatio pushed open the door as she muttered,

"That's right, walk away, little prick."

"Down, girl." Horatio said quietly, and Calleigh sent a smile Horatio's way. As she opened her mouth to reply, his cell rang. He answered it quietly with the usual, "Yeah, Horatio."

_Life ain't always beautiful_

_Some days I miss your smile_

_I get tired of walkin'_

_All these lonely miles_

He listened for a short moment, and then said, "I'm on my way, Eric. If you have to, go back to the crime scene. We are going to get justice for Marisol, mark my words." With that he hung up, and turned to Calleigh.

"Go, Horatio. Go to her. She needs you more than I do now." Calleigh said, and with a nod Horatio walked out. Calleigh hit herself on the forehead and groaned, knowing that she had picked a horrible choice of words. Horatio probably knew what she meant, and that meant that he probably knew how she felt. She cursed herself under her breath as she went to work. She was going to find that sniper and, if she could, take him out herself. She would take anyone out that caused Horatio pain and/or suffering.

Meanwhile, Horatio got to the hospital and immediately went up to Marisol's room. He sat next to her, holding her hand tightly as she slowly came to.

"Hey." He said softly, and she tried to smile, replying,

"Hi."

They fell silent, until both of them exchanged loving, parting words. Horatio knew she was dying, Marisol knew she was dying. They both knew it, and Marisol had accepted it. Horatio was working to accept it, and as he watched the life slip out of Marisol, he knew that he had finally accepted it.

That didn't mean that it hurt any less.

As her hand slipped through his fingers, lifeless and dead, Horatio felt his heart shattering. He fought back tears as he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and got up, walking out. The real Marisol wasn't in there anymore. She was up in heaven, with the angels, where she belonged.

He went back to the crime lab just as Calleigh was rushing out of the lab. He walked up to her and she exclaimed, "Horatio! I was just looking for you! I've got the ballistics results, and I know who the sniper is."

Horatio scanned the results, and then said quietly, "Would you like to tag along?"

"Do you think I'm gonna say no?" Calleigh countered, and Horatio tried to smile, but failed.

"Then let's go catch Marisol's killer." He said quietly, and strode away to the Hummer. Calleigh stood there, shocked for a short moment, and then she hopped in the passenger seat. As Horatio sped away to the sniper's house, Calleigh took a deep breath and said,

"I know this doesn't mean much, Horatio, but I'm so sorry for your loss."

"Coming from you, Cal, it means more than you'll know." He said quietly, and she reached over, squeezing his arm.

_And I wish for just one minute_

_I could see your pretty face_

_Guess I can dream_

_But life don't work that way_

Horatio pulled up at the sniper's house, and Calleigh radioed for backup as Horatio went to the front door and knocked. The door opened of its own accord, and Horatio drew his gun, going in.

Calleigh ran up silently behind him, and he pointed towards the back, where sounds could be heard. They quietly stalked up the hallway, and heard the sound of someone packing frantically.

Horatio locked eyes with Calleigh, and nodded once. She nodded back, letting him know that she was ready. Calleigh kicked the door open and yelled,

"Miami-Dade PD, hands in the air!"

She caught a glare from the sunlight, and knew that the glare was coming off of a gun. She dived on top of Horatio, yelling, "Gun!" Horatio's free arm clamped onto Calleigh's waist as they stayed low. A barrage of bullets hit the wall where Horatio and Calleigh had been standing not moments ago.

"Get out of here or I kill you!" The man's voice said, and Horatio said,

"Too bad. We're not leaving. You killed my wife. Now I, I will kill you." He gently shoved Calleigh off of him and rolled to the left, trying to find a clear shot. Calleigh rolled to the right, and they both took cover behind some furniture, trying to get clear shots.

Time seemed to slow down for Horatio, as the blind fury that had been kept dormant came to life, consuming his every thought and his every movement, until the only thing that was on his mind was avenging Marisol's unnecessary death.

Horatio knew that Mari's death had been his fault, as he was the one who had gotten into the Mala Noche's heads and tried to take them down, and in return, they were going to kill off everyone that he loved, one by one, until it was just him, alone and miserable, and no one to blame but himself.

He didn't want that. Hell, he wasn't going to let that happen, let alone not want it. He knew that if anyone else died that was close to him, he wasn't sure how he would handle it.

He knew that he probably wouldn't be able to handle it.

_But the struggles make me stronger_

_And the changes make me wise_

_And happiness has its own way_

_Of takin' it's sweet time_

Suddenly, time sped back up as he glanced to his right, and locked eyes with Calleigh. He saw what she was about to do in her eyes, and he pleaded with her not to. He finally had to speak aloud, as too many years of not being together, therefore meaning that they weren't in sync with each other, not able to read her like he had been able to, and he said,

"Calleigh, don't. I'm ordering you, do not stand up!"

"You're not my boss anymore, Horatio." She said with a slight smile, as she knew what she was doing. In a quick movement, she stood up and aimed perfectly. Calleigh's one bullet that she had time to fire sailed towards the sniper, and landed in his shoulder. The sniper fell backwards, a barrage of bullets going upwards as the gun went off as the sniper went down.

"Calleigh!" Horatio said, as through the smoke from the gun going off, he couldn't see her. He ducked around the chair, and saw Calleigh keep the guy's gun in his hand. "Calleigh, what are you doing?" He asked, keeping his gun out. She glanced up at him, and 'accidentally' laid her gun down, making it look like she dropped it.

"What're you waiting for? My life is in danger here, Horatio! This guy is armed, I'm unarmed, and you're the only one who can save me!" She said urgently, and Horatio knew what she was doing. He just didn't know why she was doing it. He knew that this was costing her a lot, let him take the sniper out, when that was all she wanted to do. He knew that, so he said,

"Cal, don't, you don't have to."

At his words, she leaned against the wall, saying, "Hurry Horatio, he might kill me any second now!"

Horatio let the blind fury fill him again, and without hesitation he shot the sniper twice in the chest, watching as the life slipped out of the sniper, as it had with Marisol. But this time, instead of feeling anger or a sense of loss, he only felt gladness at what he had done. He had gotten revenge for Marisol.

Calleigh stood up, picking her gun back up. Horatio looked at her in thanks, and she shook her head softly, saying, "It's no big deal." She walked over to him, and laid a hand on his shoulder, saying, "Goodbye, Horatio."

With a soft kiss on his cheek, she was gone. Officers outside quickly took her statement, and as they knew where to find her, she was released and she drove off into the Miami sunset, leaving Horatio gazing after her.

_No life ain't always beautiful_

_But I know I'll be fine_

_Hey life ain't always beautiful_

_But it's a beautiful ride_

_What a beautiful ride_

--

Wow. This was incredibly long! I was really encouraged by the reviews to continue this, so I added another chapter! I love this song, and I hope you liked this chapter and this story! Thanks so much for reading, and adios!


End file.
